Beautiful Source of Youth
by AliesBDutch
Summary: Nadat Jack voor de tweede keer van zijn Black Pearl is verbannen, gaat hij op zoek naar de schat die zijn jeugd zou doen wederkeren. Maar dat was niet bepaald was hij had verwacht dat het zou zijn... 2007
1. Alleen Met Jezelf

Daar zat hij dan, met de zon langzaam achter zijn rug verdwijnend. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Hellaas had de piraat op dit moment niet zoveel aan deze titel. Want zonder ook maar één ander bemanningslid en een eigen schip was hij niets meer dan een verstotene.

Arme Jack was wéér achtergelaten door 'kapitein' Barbossa. De eerste keer was hij de stuurman geweest die Jack's bemanning over had gehaald om de Black Pearl te gaan muiten. Ze hadden Jack daarbij afgezet op een eenzaam eiland, met de hoop dat hij zelfmoord zou plegen na een paar afschuwelijke dagen of weken. Maar Jack wist weer op bewoond gebied voet te zetten, om Barbossa daarna tegen te werken.

Maar deze keer was het een andere Barbossa geweest. Wel dezelfde man, maar gevuld met een nieuwe ziel. Althans daarin had Sparrow hevig gelooft. Maar ook dit had zich alweer het tegendeel bewezen. Als gevolg dobberde Jack Sparrow nu in het vallen van de nacht, verveeld rond in de oceaan.

De twee mannen, Barbossa en Sparrow, hadden dan wel autoriteitproblemen gehad op de Black Pearl, maar Jack had deze streek niet nog een keer van hem verwacht. Barbossa was namelijk een trouwe compagnon geweest in de strijd tegen de VOC. Maar die strijd was nu zo goed als voorbij. De strijd was gewonnen en de piraten waren nu weer veiliger. En nu Jack in het water dobberde met slechts een klein sloepje onder zijn gat, leek Barbossa ook nog eens de autoriteitenkwestie te hebben gewonnen.

Zelfs tot zijn eigen grote verbazing deed hem het verlies van zijn geliefde Black Pearl, hem op dit moment erg weinig. Er was namelijk een troost. Deze troost had deze plotselinge omwenteling van waarden veroorzaakt. Een schatkaart was namelijk in zijn bezit gekomen. En deze zou Jack naar zijn eeuwige jeugd leiden...

Maar nu zat Jack Sparrow hier. Alleen en slechts pratend met zichzelf. Pratend met de vele Sparrows die zomaar tevoorschijn waren gekomen in zijn tè kleine sloep.

Vermoeid slaakte Jack een diepe zucht en besloot te stoppen met het inspannende geroei. 'Praten kunnen die Sparrows wel, maar helpen met roeien, ho maar!'mompelde de vermoeide piraat geïrriteerd.

Beschuldigd en beledigd keken drie van de zovele Jacks hun kapitein aan. Maar deze sloot zijn ogen af van de werkelijkheid en de daarbij horende hallucinaties. Hij voelde hoe de wind met zijn bruinzwarte haar leek te spelen en genoot van de verkoeling die het zijn hoofdhuid gaf.

Langzamerhand verdwenen zijn stemmen in het niets en kwam er een beeld in zijn geest opdoemen. Jack sliep, daar was hijzelf bewust van.

_'Jack...'fluisterde een verleidelijke stem. Het was als een kil briesje dat zijn rug deed krommen, maar Jack hield van het briesje. Ze was niet zoals al die anderen. Het kille briesje van nu was vrouwelijk en deed hem goed voelen. Hij voelde zich echt prettig, en dat zonder dat hij ook maar een druppel rum op had.  
__  
__'Kom hier, darling.'fluisterde Jack, maar zijn woorden leken te worden opgeslokt door de wind. Maar hij wist dat ze ontvangen waren. Want ZIJ was tenslotte de wind. Ze wist het en kon elk moment toeslaan.  
__  
__'Jack, volg mij... vind mij.'de stem leek te vervagen.  
__  
__'Wacht!'riep Jack vol verlangen. "Je mag nog niet weg gaan! Ik wil je zien!'  
__  
__Hij voelde het briesje weer langzaam naderen. Er werd naar hem geluisterd. Langzaam begon zich in de lucht een lichaam te vormen. Er kwam een goed gevormde vrouw te voorschijn. Ze was gekleed in een volle rode jurk. Maar haar gezicht had ze nog niet kenbaar gemaakt...  
__  
__Er ontstond een neus. Een gouden lok leek versneld naar beneden te groeien. Haar lippen begonnen vorm aan te nemen. Binnen een minuut zou Jack weten wei die vrouw was...  
__  
__Nog eventjes en ze was zichtbaar! Vol verwachting wreef Jack in zijn handen. Nog eventjes!_Voorzichtig werd er op Jack's schouder getikt. Verward, maar geïrriteerd ontwaakte de piraat. De hemel was alweer verlicht door de zon. De vrouw uit zijn droom was verdwenen en daarmee was de onthullig uitgebleven. Deze keer keek de Kapitein recht in de chocolabruine ogen van zichzelf. Hij had ook niets anders verwacht. Hij was constant met zichzelf of met zijn 'zichzelf-en' opgescheept.

_Jezelf-en_. Jack vroeg zich af of dat woord überhaupt wel bestond. Een meervoud van jezelf of zichzelf? Wie zou dat in godsnaam gebruiken? _Ja, ik, maar ik wordt dan ook gestoord. Welke vloek heb ik in godsnaam over mezelf uitgeroepen? Is het Davy Jones' schuld? _

Geïrriteerd zuchtte de net ontwaakte man: 'Ik ben nog steeds niet van jullie af, hè? Ben ik dan echt gestoord aan het worden?' Hij hoopt op een tegenspraak, maar niemand leek op zijn vraag te willen reageren. Jack's grootste angst leek werkelijkheid te worden. Want zelfs nu hij een dag geen druppel rum meer naar binnen had gegoten, bleef hij zichzelf meerdere malen zien.

Na een kleine stilte opende één van de gehallucineerde Jacks zijn mond: 'Bij dageraad is het zwarte eiland in zicht gekomen. Gaan we daar aanmeren?'

'Ach tuurlijk,'antwoordde de piratenkapitein, die zijn ontwaking nog niet vergeten was, een tikkeltje geïrriteerd. 'IK zal aanmeren.'

Er viel een kleine stilte. Jack Sparrow keek zijn rondhangende hallucinaties vernietigend aan. 'God!'mompelde de kapitein,'Ben ik werkelijk zo irritant als zij? Logisch dat mijn vorige crew er vandoor is!'

Zijn gedachtengang werd ruw verstoord door een luid gegil. Jack kon niet raden wat het was, maar het leek het meest op een vrouwengegil. Jack Sparrow keek zijn verbeeldingen aan. Maar ook zij leken niet te weten wat hen te wachten stond...


	2. Drink No Evil

Het is schemerig en in het grote huis van Port Royal is het rumoerig. Het huis was bezit van familie Swann. Maar sinds de beide leden van dat gezin vermist of gedood waren, was het huis in bezit van de familie Beckett.

Binnen, in één van de grootste kamers van het huis, was er een soort feest. Niet zo'n soort feest waar je iets uitgebreid viert of van dronkenschap neer zou kunnen vallen, maar een soort herdenkingsfeest. De jongste zoon was namelijk gesneuveld in zijn nobele strijd tegen de piraten.

'Gecondoleerd met uw zoon en broeder, mevrouw en meneren.'een netjes ogende jongen betoog zijn bedroefenis door middel van zijn condoleren.

'Dank u, jongeheer,'een vergrijzende dame kuste bedroeft de jongen zijn hand. 'Zonen zouden deze wereld niet eerder mogen afsteigen dan zijn grootbrengers.'

'Ik kan nog lang geen heer genoemd worden, mevrouw,'de jongen zuchtte:'De wereld is wreed.'

'PIRATEN ZIJN WREED!'klonk een luide, maar bekende stem. Geschrokken keek de jongeman om zich heen.

Een bekend gestalte stapte uit de kring naar voren. 'Piraten zijn wreed.'herhaalde hij nog eens voor de duidelijkheid.  
De jongenman opende zijn mond voor een weerwoord, maar leek zich op het laatste moment te bedenken: Op het moment dat hij zag wie er voor hem stond.

'Beckett?!'piepte de jongen en leek in zichzelf te vloeken.

'Inderdaad jongenman, ik ben een Beckett.'de man die zojuist zo wreed piraten had lopen te vervloeken, lachte hem toe. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn grote hand op de jongen zijn schouder:'Mijn broeder zal zich door uw condoleances vereerd voelen. Daar ergens,'terwijl de jongen opgelucht zuchtte, wees de spreker gelovig omhoog 'zal mijn tweelingbroer u trots toekijken. Naar u die zo bescheiden, maar o zo dapper is. U mag verzekerd zijn van uw titel als jongeheer, mijn jongen.' Cutler Beckett's tweelingbroer trok zijn hand weer terug van de jongen zijn schouder.

'Dank u meneer' de jongen boog diep door zijn benen.

Ondertussen zwierf de iets beter dan normaal geklede Pintel door de massa.

'Mooi, jongeman Stone houdt ze wel bezig. Barbossa heeft er goed aan gedaan om mij deze missie op te dragen.'mompelde de piraat trots maar onverstaanbaar.

'Zei u iets, meneer?'een in pak geklede man keek Pintel vragend aan.

Verontschuldigend keek Pintel terug. 'Het spijt me meneer, ik praatte slechts in mezelf.' verontschuldigde hij zichzelf, om niet op te vallen.

'Heb geen spijt, gaat u verder!'de man ging aan de kant staan om Pintel er gemakkelijker door te laten gaan.

Zonder de man te bedanken liep Pintel beschaamd door. 'Bijna gesnapt!'verweet hij zichzelf mompelend.

En daar stond Pintel dan. Achter de vader van Cutler; de man die zij om zeep hadden geholpen. Daar stond hij nu al rouwend: Ludwig Beckett. De opdrachtgever in eigen persoon. De man waar Cutler zijn idealen van had overgeërft. Indirect had Ludwig Beckett dus al die miljoenen doden op zijn naam staan. En dat was de reden voor het gemene goedje die Pintel bij zich droeg. Slechts bedoelt om 'Papa' Beckett om zeep te helpen.

Vader Beckett had zich in het gesprek van Stone en zijn zoon gevoegd. Zijn hand bracht het halflege en ondoorzichtige glas wijn naar de tafel. Nu zag Pintel zijn kans schoon.

Met één drupje van zijn vloeistof in de wijn was het leven van Vader Beckett zo goed als voorbij. Althans, als de man niet zou kijken voor het drinken, want de kleur die het gif zou geven was nu niet bepaald betrouwbaar.

Voorzichtig liet Pintel zijn kleine bidon, het vergif het glas in druppelen. Na deze actie baande hij zich snel een weg terug naar Barbossa, die zich achter een pilaar had verscholen.

'Missie geklaard' Pintel ging naast Barbossa staan en begon haperend te lachen. Verwijtend keek Barbossa de piraat aan en keek daarna weer geconcentreerd naar het glas wijn dat nog op de tafel stond. Pintel wendde zijn hoofd beschaamd naar de grond.

Gespannen balde Barbossa zijn linker hand tot een vuist: 'Het is zover.'fluisterde hij naar een onzichtbaar publiek waarbij Pintel niet was inbegrepen.

Barbossa zag hoe Ludwig Beckett als in slowmotion naar zijn glas wijn met vergif greep.

'Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!'zong Barbossa zachtjes als of het zijn hoop zou bevestigen.

Het glas was naar Ludwig Beckett's mond verplaatst. Zijn mond ging open en zonder ernaar te hebben gekeken, gleed de wijn via de slokdarm naar zijn maag. Via het bloed zou het zorgen voor een stoppend hart.

Ludwig Beckett zakte levenloos in elkaar. Er klonk geschreeuw en ook het gehuil van zijn vrouw was hoorbaar.

'Het is gelukt!'fluisterde Barbossa trots en volgde het geschreeuw voor een moment.

'Ludwig, nee!'

De twee levende zoons probeerde hun vader te reanimeren, maar de oude man was al van zijn leven beroofd.

'Stone!'bulderde Barbossa. In de zaal verplaatste zich een schok van ongeloof.

'Het zijn piraten!'gilde een jongedame van de andere kant van de zaal.

'Kapitein Barbossa, in levende lijve!'de man glimlachte gemeen en boog door zijn knieën.

'Pak ze!'werd er in alle uithoeken van de zaal geroepen. Bewakers en de Beckett-zonen kwamen dreigend zijn kant op.

'Jullie kennen me... Maar niet goed genoeg!'riep de kapitein waarop zijn gestoorde bulderlach volgde.

Met grote goed gecoördineerde stappen baande hij zich een weg naar Stone en Pintel, die al voor het raam stonden te wachten.

Halfstruikelend achtervolgde de woedende menigte zijn stappen. Maar ze waren niet snel genoeg.

Met een grote aanloop wierpen de drie piraten zich op het immense raam voor hen. Het geluid van breekend glas deed mensen wegkijken. De naar beneden vallende piraten werden nog na geschoten door de bewakers.

Ze kwamen op de grond neer... Barbossa, Pintel en de nieuweling Stone.


	3. Special

The Perfect Circle

**The Perfect Circle**  
Stone is standing with Ludwig Beckett, Madame Beckett and Beckett Son in a circle. A table is next to Ludwig.  
**Stone: **_Condoled with your son and brother, madam and sirs_.  
**Madame Beckett**: _Thank you Young Man_  
kisses the hand of Stone  
_Sons shouldn't leave this world before the people who raised them_.  
**Stone:** _It's not my time yet, to be called a man, madam_.  
sighs  
_The world is cruel.__  
_**A.Beckett: (**Shouting) _PIRATES ARE CRUEL_!  
**Stone: **looks scared and looks around  
**A.Beckett:** Walks until he stands in front of Stone while saying: Pirates are Cruel  
**Stone:**Tries to say something, but shuts his mouth  
(Scared) _Beckett?!_  
curses himself without saying a word out loud  
**A.Beckett:** _Yes, young man, I'm one of the Beckett's families_.  
smiles to Stone  
Places his hand on Stones shoulder  
_My brother will be honoured by your condolences. Somewhere above_  
Points his finger to the sky  
**Stone: **Sights relieved  
**A.Beckett: **_my twin brother Cutler will look at you with pride. To you, who's __  
__modest and who's very brave. You can be ensured of your title of young man, my son__  
_Takes his hand of Stones' shoulder  
**Stone: **_Thank you sir.__  
_Bows

**Somewhere in the crowd.****  
****Pintel: **moves between the people  
(mumbles) _Fine, Young Man Stone will keep they busy. __  
__Barbossa did a good job by__giving me this mission.__  
_**Man 1:** _Did you say something, sir?__  
_**Pintel:**looks guilty  
_I'm sorry sir. I was just talking to myself. __  
_**Man 1: **_Don't feel sorry. Please, resume your journey.__  
_moves a few steps. Letting Pintel pass  
**Pintel:** Walks away.  
(mumbles) _Almost Caught!_  
Walking to the back of Ludwig Beckett  
**Ludwig Beckett: **Talking with A.Beckett and Stone  
Places his glass of wine on the table  
**Pintel: **Takes the glass and adds some S2.  
Places the glass back on the table  
Walks back to Barbossa

**Behind the Pilar.**  
Barbossa and Pintel are standing behind the pillar watching the crowd.  
**Pintel:**_Mission Cleared__  
_Starts to laugh oddly  
**Barbossa: **looks angry at Pintel  
Turns his head and watches the glass of wine  
**Pintel: **Looks ashamed to the ground  
**Barbossa: **makes a fist of his left hand  
(whispers) _It's time!_  
**Ludwig Beckett: ** Takes his Glace of wine  
**Barbossa:**(singing softly) _Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho__  
_  
**Zoom-in Ludwig Beckett****  
****Ludwig Beckett:** Takes the wine to his mouth  
Swallows it  
Falls down on the floor, no signs of life  
**Crowd: **_Shouting__  
_**Madam Beckett: **crying

**Behind the Pillar.****  
****Barbossa: **(whispering) _It succeeded!__  
_**A.Beckett + Beckett Son: **trying to reanimate Ludwig Beckett  
**Barbossa: **(roars) _Stone!__  
_**Crowd:** _Making sounds of disbelieve.__  
_**Girl 1: **(Yelling)_They are Pirates!__  
_**Barbossa: **Smiles  
_Captain Barbossa Himself!__  
_Bows  
**Crowd: **(Yelling) _Get Them!__  
_**Keepers + Beckett Son + A.Beckett: ** Walking to Barbossa  
**Barbossa: **_You know me... but not good enough_  
lunatic laugh  
Runs with big steps to Stone and Pintel (Before the big window).  
**Crowd: **Fallows Barbossa in their angriness  
**Barbossa + Stone + Pintel: **Runs to the big window and run through it  
**Keepers: **shoot at them


	4. Oh My Goddess

Het oorverdovende geluid bleef aanhouden en voor het eerst in zijn piratenleven maakte Jack Sparrow zich serieus zorgen. En daarbij bleek hij niet de enige verontrustende te zijn. Zijn hallucinaties deden vele pogingen om uit de sloep te stappen. Dit mislukte echter om het simpele feit dat ze aan Jack Sparrow gebonden waren. Deze man had echter nog geen vin verroert; de situatie was alles behalve tot hem doorgedrongen.

Maar niet alleen Jack en zijn volgelingen hadden het paniek zaaiende geluid gehoord. Verschillende dieren kwamen voorzichtig via het stand op het eiland. In de hoop te kunnen ontdekken wat hun rust zo verschrikkelijk aan het verstoren was.

'Jack?'begon één van de hallucinaties voorzichtig. Toen Jack Sparrow onbewogen voor zich uit bleef staren, opende de waanvoorstelling weer zijn mond: 'Captain Jack Sparrow!'

Geschrokken keek de kapitein zijn volgeling aan. Zijn mond opende, maar sloot zich weer, niet in staat iets uit te brengen.  
'Schreeuw, Eiland, Hulp!'riep de waanpiraat in kernwoorden uit.

'Meisje, Hulp, Bos!' antwoordde Jack verward terwijl hij vreemd met zijn hand begon te bewegen. Zijn pupillen waren vergroot; zijn hart ging als een dolle tekeer. Hij was in paniek...

Een golf met een vleugje lotbestemming rolde zich voorzichtig op. Hoe dichter hij bij de kust kwam hoe krachtiger en groter hij werd. Zijn kracht was dit maal maar voor één doel bestemd. Hij moest namelijk een piraat het strand op leiden.

Waarschuwend begon een waanbeeld op en neer te springen, al wijzend naar de zee die dreigend op hun af leek te komen. Meerdere illusies keken verschrikt op en begonnen vreemde geluiden uit te brengen. Ergens leken de mannen op dronken piraten die pogingen deden om als kikkers te kwaken.

Maar Jack Sparrow zat daar maar. Met zijn rug naar de dreigende zee gekeerd en zijn pistool beschermend op het eiland gericht. Hij was in zijn paniek zo in staat om ieder bewegend object vol te pompen met kruid.

Opeens leek de sloep van achteren te worden op gelift.

'Captain Jack Sparrow!'klonken de hallucinaties in koor. Jack keek beantwoordend naar achteren, maar het was al te laat. Al happend in het zoute water besefte hij wat er was gebeurd. hij was op het strand aangespoeld en daarbij had het lot een handje geholpen.

Proestend stond Jack op en liep al wankelend wat verder het strand op. Na een meter of tien draaide de piraat zich om. Hij bekeek het volledige plaatje. Hij merkte al gauw op dat zijn illusies waren heengegaan. Maar zelf wist hij wel beter: Ieder moment konden ze weer opduiken. Zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk.

Captain Jack Sparrow zag aan hoe stukken hout zachtjes heen en weer werden gewiegd in het water. Niet veel later realiseerde hij zich dat zijn ogen stukken van zijn sloep aan het volgen waren. Zijn sloep was na zijn val in het water tegen de rosten geslagen. Jack vloekte zachtjes en schopte in zijn woede een steen terug de zee in. 'Verdomme, Verdomme, Verdomme!'

Daar stond hij dan, verlaten en alleen, met geen enkele mogelijkheid terug te kunnen keren naar Tortuga. En nog erger: zonder rum!

De eenzaamheid deed hem denken aan zijn vader. Ondanks zijn eerdere eilandervaringen dook deze geschiedenis hem als eerst in zijn gedachten op.

Om te ontsnappen aan zijn gevoelens vervolgde de man van middelbare leeftijd zijn weg: Het bos in. Het gegil was inmiddels gestaakt. Jack was bang dat hij te laat was, maar weigerde te stoppen met zoeken voordat hij hiervoor ook maar enig bewijs had.

Daarnaast wist hij dat, nu hij ook vast zat op het eiland, hij ook gevaar liep.

Een grot doemde voor captain Jack Sparrow op. Deels uit nieuwsgierigheid betrad de man het duistere gat. Nog voor het licht van de ingang was verdwenen had jack het voorspellende gevoel dat er iets niet snor zat.

Moedig zette de piraat toch nog een stap. Tot zijn stomme verbazing voelden zijn voeten geen ondergrond meer. De lucht deed zijn kledij en haren omhoog wapperen. De misstap had hem ten val gebracht...


End file.
